mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Taxi Bean
is the 26th episode of season 4 in the animated series. Plot Mr. Bean is playing slot-car with Teddy when one of the cars flies of the track and breaks. Bean decides to head out to buy a new slot-car set, but he is unable to drive his Mini as it has a puncture in one of the tyres. A taxi then turns up, originally for Mrs. Wicket, but Bean decides to take the taxi himself. He tells the driver that he would like to go to the toy shop and the driver sets off. However, instead of going straight to the shop, the driver instead drives all over the city in order to try and get as much money out of Bean as possible, even driving past Bean's house and the toy shop itself. Ignoring Bean's questions about why he isn't going to the shop, the driver then pulls up for petrol and locks the doors so Bean can't get out. He then makes his way to a nearby cafe in order to have lunch while still keeping the taxi metre running. Bean then squeezes his way into the front of the taxi and switches the metre off, in the process also unlocking the doors and turning the taxi sign on. An elderly man passing by then gets into the taxi thinking Bean is the driver. Bean tries to explain the situation but decides to follow through and takes the man to his destination. After dropping the man off, Bean gets paid and a women then gets in. Bean again tries to explain but then notices the cash that he'd been given and decides to take the women as well to which he is paid again. Bean then makes his way back to the petrol station while the driver is still in the cafe. As Bean prepares to give the driver a good talking, a tourist from America turns up asking if Bean is a taxi driver. Remembering what had happened the two previous times, Bean says that he is and the tourist says he has 2 hours to see London and asks if Bean is willing to join him to which he agrees. Bean takes the tourist all around London and takes pictures of him at Buckingham Palace and the Tower Bridge among others. He then takes the tourist to the airport where he will catch his flight back home. Bean tells the tourist that he spent almost £300 and wonders if it was too much, but the tourist says it isn't a problem and hands Bean the money. The tourist then leaves to catch his flight and Bean heads back to the petrol station. The driver finally finishes his food while Bean resets the metre and gets back into the back seats. The driver then proceeds to drive to the toy shop (which is just around the corner) and thinks that he will get a lot of money. However, he is shocked to see that the metre only reads 85p. Bean hands the driver the money and gets out while the driver sulks and drives off. Bean then uses the money he got from the tourist to buy a new slot-car track as well as some extras to go along with it. Back home, Bean plays with his new set with Teddy. Characters Starring * Mr. Bean * Teddy Trivia * This is the Second appearance of Big Ben. The first one being Art Thief. Category:Episodes Category:Animated Episodes Category:Season 4